The present invention relates to a template having a silhouette representing the outline of a consumer-type article packaged with and removed from the package with the article. The template serves the unique function thereafter of providing location identification of the article on a supporting surface.
One form of packaging for articles such as craftsman and mechanic tools, writing instruments and others comprising a list too long for description herein includes means whereby the article while packaged is exposed to view. This form of package may be comprised of a backing member and an encasing element supported by and secured to the backing member. The encasing element may be of transparent plastic in the form either of a pre-form including a cavity having an outline substantially conforming to that of the article to be received therein and a flange surrounding the opening to the cavity or a sheet of plastic material. The backing member likewise may be of a sheet material such as paperboard and as the encasing element will display suitable strength and thickness charactristics to provide a sturdy housing for the article secured therebetween. In either process operation the encasing element is adhered to the backing member to secure the article therebetween as by heat sealing or by any other well known and accepted sealing technique. In the latter process operation the encasing element may be subjected to pressure thereby to conform it to the outline and contour of the article. In both process operations the article substantially is immobilized between the backing member and encasing element.
Many articles such as craftsman and mechanic tools include within a handle portion or elsewhere an opening or some other structural means which facilitates mounting the article on a supporting surface, for example, by receiving it on a hanger of the type adapted for cooperation with one or more openings in a section of pegboard. Oftentimes the owner of the article will so mount it and on occasion has proceeded to reproduce an outline or replica of the article on the supporting surface so that placement of the article relative to other articles similarly received may be appreciated when the article removed from the supporting surface for any reason is returned. Moreover, by the reproduction of the outline or replica of the article on the supporting surface the owner always will be apprised as to those articles which are owned and which are not present.
A representative prior art teaching wherein a replica of an article, illustrated as being a lock or a key, is provided on a supporting surface is Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 791,912. In Jackson the supporting surface is a card useful to a salesman in the showing of his wares when the actual item may have been removed.
The technique discussed above and as illustrated and described by Jackson suffers from the disadvantage, among others, that a degree of artistic ability not possessed by all individuals is required in the reproduction of either an outline or a replica on a supporting surface to locate the particular article. While not impossible, because of this inability it is likely that the outline or replica of the article will not be provided on the supporting surface which, therefore, will be without identification. Thus, the owner will neither be apprised of missing articles nor will he be able always to return the article to its proper location.